Recompensa
by Fflorencia
Summary: - ¿Por qué no? - pregunto la pelirroja mientras cerraba la puerta azul de la entrada de su nuevo hogar tras su espalda. - No es una buena idea - repitió con los ojos cerrados. ¡Mala para los summaries, solo lean!


_La serie no me pertenece, fue creado por __**Bryan Elsley**__ y __**Jamie Brittain**__ para __**Company Pictures. **__El fanfic no es en base a ningún capitulo ni a ninguna circunstancia que haya sucedido entre los personajes durante la serie, es simple y puramente producto de mi imaginación. Aclarado esto, pueden leer tranquilas, espero que les guste._

**Recompensa**

**FLASH BACK**

− ¿Por qué no? − pregunto la pelirroja mientras cerraba la puerta azul de la entrada de su _nuevo_ hogar tras su espalda.

− Simplemente no creo que sea una buena idea _cariño _− la rubia tiro su bolso al suelo.

− Es la cuarta vez que repites eso Naoms − la pelirroja observo atenta como su novia se tiraba sobre uno de los sillones y cerraba los ojos − Lo que todavía no entiendo es el porque −

− No es una buena idea − repitió con los ojos cerrados.

− Esta bien − Emily curvo sus labios en una sonrisa, estaba tramando algo − Pero ¿Por qué no? − pregunto bajo mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo de la rubia con las piernas abiertas y enfrento cara a cara a la rubia mientras pasaba sus brazos delgados por el cuello de la mayor – Hay muchas cosas para festejar _bebé_ − le susurro al oído mientras paseaba su dedo índice por sobre el contorno de su novia − Hace tiempo que no hacemos una fiesta con ellos, podría ser una de las ultimas con todos − volvió a susurrar con el tono de voz más ronco de lo normal, cosa que sabía que lograba encender la llama de pasión de su novia, mientras jugaba con el final de la remera de la mayor − Solo di que si − hablo con los labios pegados a la piel del cuello de Naomi mientras los dedos de su mano derecha se escurrían bajo la ropa y jugaban con la piel pálida del estomago encontrada.

− Si-Sigue sien-do − suspiro con placer al sentir los dedos de su novia jugando con el contorno de su brasier mientras encerraba la cintura de la menor entre sus brazos y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto Emily en un susurro. Al no recibir respuesta alguna de la rubia más que leves suspiros, sonrió contra la piel pálida de la ojiazul y continua lamiéndole, succionándole y mordiéndole el cuello prestándole mayor atención a donde el pulso de esta nacía. Trazo un camino de besos húmedos y luego se dedico fervientemente a dejarle una marca roja sobre el cuello, para que todos supiesen al día siguiente que Naomi Campbell era de ella, total y únicamente de ella.

− N-no es − solto un gemido inconciente al sentir la rodilla de su novia entre su entrepierna ¡Jesús! ¿Cómo había logrado parase y adoptar una nueva postura sin que ella lo notase? − Jus… − no pudo terminar la frase porque un gemido se escapo de su boca en el momento justo que la pelirroja le quito con rapidez la remera y recorrió con sus dedos la piel descubierta.

− ¿Qué cosa Naoms? − dijo en un susurro con la voz ronca mientras sentía las manos de su novia dibujar líneas sin sentido sobre la piel de su espalda baja. De un momento a otra ambas se encontraban recostadas sobre el sillón y los gemidos de Naomi cada vez eran más fuertes.

− ¡Demonios Emily! − grito y se mordió el labio con fuerza, tanta que toda la sangre se acumulo en el lugar − No es que justo que trates de persuadirme de esta forma − dijo rápido luego de tomar una bocanada de aire. Naomi no pudo controlar las ansías de sentir la piel de su novia contra la suya por lo que velozmente le quito la remera a la pelirroja y la tiro sobre algún lugar de la sala, se volvió a morder el labio y no pudo evitar otro suspiro de placer cuando sus pieles se juntaron. Las manos de Emily viajaron ágilmente hasta el cierre del pantalón de Naomi, en cuestión de segundos los dedos de la pelirroja se encontraban trazando círculos sobre la ropa interior de Naomi y no pudo evitar morderse el labio al verla con los ojos cerrados retorciéndose bajo sus brazos. ¡Mierda! Definitivamente era una de las mejores vistas en el maldito mundo.

− Lo sé − le susurro al oído y luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. En cuanto la mano de Emily se escurrió bajo la tela de la ropa interior de la rubia, bastaron escasos segundos para que sus dedos se movieran habidamente sobre la zona más sensible del cuerpo de su novia.

− ¡De-Demonios Ems! − la rubia levanto la mitad de su cuerpo y busco ansiosa la boca de novia.

− ¿Es un hecho? − pregunto mientras rozaba los labios de Naomi.

− ¡Por dios Emily! − gruño algo frustrada por la forma en la cual los dedos de Emily jugaban sobre su sexo − Si, si − grito − ¡Haz la maldita fiesta! − grito desesperada y estampo sus labios con furia contra los de la pelirroja mientras sus manos hacían fuerza sobre el de la menor para volver a pegar sus cuerpos.

− No es necesario que lo grites − dijo mientras sonreía con picardía.

− ¡Joder Emily! − volvió a gritar − Podrías dejar de tortu… − la rubia cerro los ojos con fuerza y largo un grito de placer en cuanto los dedos de su novia entraron a su cuerpo, no pudo más que tirar su cabeza sobre el sillón para luego retorcerse de placer bajo el cuerpo de la menor.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

− Definitivamentehay mucha más gente de la que esperábamos − dijo Naomi mientras se llevaba la botella de tequila a la boca y tomaba un trago.

− Solo _algunas_ − dijo la pelirroja mientras torcía la boca − Supongo que no fue una buena idea decirle a Cook que se ocupe de decirle a la gente ¿No? − pregunto mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escurría sobre sus labios segundos antes de beber de su botella de vodka.

− ¡Demonios Emily! − grito la rubia − ¿Le dijiste a Cook que corra la voz? − pregunto mientras sus ojos celestes se clavaban en los marrones de Emily.

− ¿Lo siento? − pregunto mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la cintura de la mayor y ponía su mejor cara de perro degollado cuando la empujaba contra la mesada del lugar para pegar sus cuerpos.

− No es justo que sigas haciendo esas cosas para convencerme ¿Lo sabes, cierto? − pregunto la rubia tratando de no sonreír, por más que quisiese no puede evitar sentirse dominada por lo que la pelirroja le hace sentir.

− Prometo que luego te lo recompensaré ¿Si? − termino y le dio un beso suave en la comisura de los labios, que luego de varios segundos se convirtió en uno muy apasionado.

− De eso hablo GayJ – grito James Cook mientras entraba saltando a la cocina – De ese tipo de acción, el tipo de acción que hace que la polla de Cook se ponga rápidamente contenta −

− Púdrete cretino – grito la pelirroja sin quitar sus manos del cuerpo de su novia ni mucho menos despegar sus labios.

− Más te vale Emily Fitch que luego me recompenses por esto − volvió a tomar otro trago de su botella de tequila y la levanto al aire − ¡Mierda! Vayamos a bailar − toma la mano de la pelirroja entra la suya y tiro de ella hacia la pista improvisada sobre el salón de su casa mientras Emily no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo había logrado su objetivo.

* * *

Se remueve en su lugar y entreabre los ojos, los cierra con fuerza y arruga la frente ¡Demonios! La claridad que entra por la ventana es mucha ¿Quién diablos dejo las cortinas abiertas? Parpadea varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz que entra por la ventana. Estira los brazos con cuidado, baja su mirada y no puede evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en sus labios, es que nunca creyó que levantarse con la rubia sobre su pecho y sus manos sobre su cintura sujetándola con fuerza fuese una de las mejores sensaciones de su puta vida, pero lo es.

Remueve el cuerpo con cuidado porque esta completamente incomoda, aleja las manos de su novia y se levanta del sillón. Se lleva las manos a los ojos y los refriega con fuerza, aún esta medio dormida. Bosteza cansada y pasea la vista por la sala de la casa que comparte con su novia, quizás Naomi tenía razón ¡Mierda! La sala parece un maldito basurero. Camina hasta la cocina y ve en una silla a JJ abrazado a Lara, definitivamente hacen una buena pareja. Justo antes de llegar a la heladera ve a Panda con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Thomas sentados en el suelo con la espalda contra el mueble de la cocina. Termina de tomar su vaso de agua y ve a su hermana junto a Effy durmiendo contra uno de los sillones y a Cook abrazado a una chica que no conoce sobre la alfombra. Parece que todos terminaron bastantes arruinados luego de que Cook hecho a todos del lugar, siente la boca seca y como la cabeza comienza a dolerle por moverse tan rápido ¡Mierda! Maldita resaca.

− ¡Demonios! − dice bajo − Realmente parece una pocilga − vuelve a ubicarse junto a su novia en el sillón y cierra los ojos, ya habrá tiempo para limpiar cuando todos se levanten.

* * *

− ¡Ni se te ocurra Cook! − la voz de Emily suena en el momento justo que James Cook esta saliendo.

− Mierda − dice entre dientes el chico − Atrapado − susurra para el mismo − ¡Emilio! Buen día − gira su cuerpo y le sonríe − ¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo? −

− Ni lo pienses Cook − negó con su cabeza − Prometiste hacerlo y lo harás − sonrió de costado − ¿Dónde estan los demás? − pregunto y volteo el cuerpo parar mirar la sala − ¡Maldito idiota! − grito enojada al ver como Cook desaparecía corriendo.

− ¿Se supone que los demás fueron a buscar cubetas para ayudarte? − pregunto la rubia y Emily pego un pequeño salto − Creo habértelo advertido ¿Cierto? − la voz somnolienta suena en su espalda y en cuanto decide voltear ve a su novia con su típica cara de 'Te lo dije'.

− Lo sé − dice de mala gana.

− La próxima vez deberías escucharme, aunque fue una buena fiesta −

− Creí que también estabas de acuerdo cuando te lo pregunte sobre el sillón − torció su boca y se acerco a la mayor − No te escuche quejarte cuando lo pregunte, sino que más bien suspirar − la beso y sonrió en el beso − Posiblemente no te escuche porque estaba muy ocupada haciéndote gritar − le dijo al oído.

− Perra −

− No es mi culpa que gimas tus respuestas y yo no pueda entenderlas − le contesto con una sonrisa levantando los hombros.

− Deberías comenzar a limpiar esto − la rubia comenzó a subir las escaleras − Y luego piensa en como vas a recompensarme − continuo − ¡Todavía me lo debes Fitch! − le grito.

'_Dormir, luego limpiar'_ pensó la pelirroja mientras se sacaba el pantalón y lo tiraba sobre la escalera, hecho una mirada rápida al lugar y subió pesadamente las escaleras.

* * *

− ¿Estas cómoda o necesitas que te alcance algo _cariño_? − pregunto molesta mientras se paraba en el umbral de la puerta para ver como su novia estaba sentada cómodamente con los pies sobre la mesa.

− Ya que lo mencionas ¿Podrías alcanzarme mis garibaldis? − hablo luego de tomar un sorbo de su té y se mordió el labio para evitar que se escapase una sonrisa frente a la cara de su novia.

− Estas disfrutando esto − afirmo

− Claro que no − negó con media sonrisa y escucho cono la menor bufaba molesta. Pasan algunos segundos y escucha las pisadas de su novia sobre la sala − ¿No vas a alcanzarme las garibaldis? − pregunto gritando y solo como respuesta recibió un 'Vete al diablo' y no pudo evitar estallar en risas. Termina de tomar su té y escucha a su novia murmurar frases bastante ofensivas contra la pandilla por haberla dejado sola para limpiar mientras apoya su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta − Hay un vaso bajo el sofá − sonrió burlona mientras señalaba el lugar y su novia le mostro su dedo medio antes de volver a bufar − ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? – pregunto con media sonrisa.

− Púdrete Campbell − grito Emily y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha ¡Diablos! Cada vez que la gemela menor se enfadaba era endemoniadamente sexy.

− Está bien Fitch, pero deberías levantarlo – agrego y no pudo evitar clavar su vista en el trasero de su novia y morderse con deseo los labios cuando la menor se agacho a recoger el vaso, ni mucho menos, pudo pasar por alto que Emily se encontraba solamente con sus bragas y una remera que no llegaba a taparle ni la mitad de sus glúteos ' _¡Maldito infierno! ¿Cómo alguien puede verse tan jodidamente sexy levantando la basura?_' pensó la rubia, sonrió de costado y como si su cuerpo se moviese solo avanzo hacia Emily. Pegó su pecho a la espalda de la menor y paso su nariz por el cabello rojo de la chica _'Vainilla'_ pensó y sonrió aún con su nariz pegada a la cabeza de la menor.

− ¿Qué haces? – pregunto con aquella voz tan ronca que la caracterizaba mientras la ojiazul paseaba sus dedos sobre la piel del estomago que había dejado al descubierto

− Es increíble lo jodidamente sexy que te ves – le dijo con voz sexy al oído y pudo sentir como su novia temblaba levemente bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Aquella frase hizo un click en la cabeza de la pelirroja y giro para enfrentarse a la rubia, quien sonrió complacida y estampo con urgencia, necesidad y ansías sus labios sobre los de Emily, su lengua rozo la comisura de los labios de la menor y en cuanto obtuvo el permiso de la pelirroja profundizo el beso. Con pasos torpes camino con sus manos sobre la cintura de la menor y la pego con fuerza a la primer pared que se le cruzo en el camino, le mordió el labio y luego le quito la remera. Sonrió ante la imagen de Emily medio desnuda y con mejillas encendidas a causa del deseo y volvió a besarla con deseo, paseo sus manos por la cintura de la pelirroja y luego con las palmas abiertas le apretó los glúteos logrando que la menor no solo soltase un suspiro sino que también le dio la fuerza necesaria para que enredase sus piernas sobre la cintura de Naomi. La rubia rompió el beso abruptamente y con desesperación le quito el brasier a la gemela menor, se volvió a morder el labio con fuerza y recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de su novia. Deseo, deseo era lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Emily seguía con su espalda pegada a la pared y las piernas contra la cadera de su novia cuando logro quitarle la remera a la rubia, las manos pequeñas de Emily quisieron desabrochar el braiser de la ojiazul pero esta fue más rápida y tomo las muñecas de la pelirroja para luego pegarlas contra la pared sobre la cabeza de la menor y volver a besarla con demanda. Volvió a romper el beso y bajo su boca hasta el cuello de Fitch sin soltar el agarre de sus muñecas. Deposito besos húmedos sobre el área mientras la menor suspiraba y gemía suavemente, le mordió la clavícula y siguió bajando su camino de besos, pegó con fuerza su cadera contra la de la chica y la escucho gemir con fuerza justo antes de atrapar su pezón entre sus dientes.

− Habitación – logro decir Fitch con la respiración errática y Naomi negó con su cabeza aún entre los pechos de la menor.

− No, quiero hacerte el amor aquí – dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelirroja la escuchase – Quiero que si alguien se acerca a la puerta sea capaz de escuchar tus gritos – agrego.

− Oh – suspiro – Jo-joder… Na-Naoms – se mordió el labio con fuerza − ¡Dios! – siguió gritando mientras la rubia seguía succionando y embistiendo su cadera contra la cadera de la pelirroja. Soltó el pecho que estaba masajeando con su mano y apoyo su mano libre contra la pared mientras la otra la metía bajo las pantaletas ya húmedas de su novia. Hizo círculos sobre la zona torturando a la pelirroja mientras la besaba con fuerza y de un momento a otro introdujo dos dedos dentro de Emily y la escucho gritar su nombre y luego sintió los dientes de la misma mordiéndole sensualmente el labio.

− Te amo – dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas con la ayuda de su cadera. Volvió a recorrerle el cuello con besos húmedos, la escucho gritar nuevamente su nombre y la sintió vibrar bajo su cuerpo luego de haber llegado al clímax e inmediatamente volvió a besarla solo que de una forma extremadamente dulce – Te amo – repitió rozándole los labios mientras mantenía su mirada color cielo sobre la marrón de su novia y seguía sonteniendola aún contra la pared con fuerza.

− Lo sé – sonrió mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de la chica – Yo también te amo Naoms – susurro y la beso con ternura para luego profundizar el beso mientras apoyaba sus pies sobre el piso nuevamente – Eso fue increíble _cariño_ – agrego y con sus dedos jugó contra la espalda desnuda de la rubia – Creo que es hora de recompensarte – soltó luego de varios minutos en los cuales solo estuvieron abrazadas, la beso tiernamente y luego profundizo aquel roce, le mordió el labio, jugueteo unos segundos con el y le sonrió seductoramente – Pero primero quiero relajar el cuerpo bajo la ducha o tal vez solo tocarte bajo la ducha – le susurro al oído para luego tirar de su mano para subir _'¡Joder! Nunca obtendré suficiente de ella'_ pensó Naomi mientras corrían escaleras arriba.

− ¿Qué te parece si hacemos otra fiesta? – pregunto la rubia justo antes de que Emily le quitase la ropa

− Si yo vuelvo a recibir una recompensa cuenta conmigo – le dijo antes de estampar sus labios.

* * *

_Otra entrega de estas chicas que tardé en subir pero que tengo escrita hace tiempo ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer._


End file.
